


Who's gonna drive you home

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Heartbreak, Jealousy, Longing, M/M, Malex, Not Beta Read, Pining, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Season/Series 01, Sex on a Car, Spying, Tumblr Prompt, kiss and make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Michael witnesses Alex on a potential date and his jealousy gets to him.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 13
Kudos: 151





	Who's gonna drive you home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hmd23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmd23/gifts).



He hadn’t meant to follow Alex, he really hadn’t. Michael had been eating alone at the Crashdown, sitting in a corner booth, pressed almost against the window trying not to draw attention. He was still avoiding the Wild Pony and Maria for… reasons and had been content to wallow by himself for the rest of the night when Alex had walked in.

Michael’s excitement was short lived when he realized Alex wasn’t alone but he didn’t recognize the blue-haired man with him. Was he an old air force friend? An ex-boyfriend? Just a friend?

He hoped for the latter. Michael heard Alex’s laughter from across the cafe and sank down in the booth, hoping they wouldn’t see him… but he watched them. He stared at the back of their heads as they sat together at the counter, talking to Arturo. The emotions festering inside him were that of longing and jealousy. _Every_ time the blue-haired man touched Alex, Michael wanted to telekinetically throw him across the room.

The couple, no the two friends Michael scolded himself, had a milkshake each while laughing together. Michael smiled when he saw the plate of fries appear. He knew Alex hadn’t ordered them, they were just a special treat for him from Arturo.

Michael couldn’t take his eyes off Alex. He looked so happy and carefree and _hot_. In recent weeks, Alex’s wardrobe choices had become slightly less conservative and more _Alex_. He wondered if that was blue-haired guy’s influence. Michael wasn’t going to complain either way.

He continued to stare; watched the way this stranger _kept_ touching Alex. Who was this guy and why did he think he could put his hands all over Alex? Why wasn’t Alex stopping him either?

Michael observed as the man’s hand wandered again, slid up Alex’s thigh and Alex _finally_ slapped it away though he was blushing.

Alex was _blushing_!

Michael pushed his plate aside, left some money on the table and very quietly slipped away. Neither Alex or Arturo noticed him but he simply moved down the street and paused to collect himself. He was still leaning against the wall of the building when he heard the cafe door open again then he saw Alex and the blue-haired guy appear.

When the mystery man reached for Alex’s hand, Michael expected him to pull away but no. The sight _hurt_. Michael took a breath and started to follow them.

When they reached Saturn’s Ring, Michael paused a few feet behind them and waited for the two to go inside. He hadn’t planned to spend the evening following Alex on what was possibly a date but he’d already come this far…

Michael ducked inside and found a dark corner to slink around in. Alex and his friend were at the bar. Michael watched as Alex paid for the drinks and he frowned for Alex had paid at the Crashdown too. Was this guy just using Alex for his money? Was _Alex_ the one who’d asked _him_ on this date? Were they actually on a date?

Someone asked Michael if he wanted to dance but he ignored them and continued to watch Alex. When they headed to the dancefloor, Alex removed his jacket and Michael’s jaw dropped. He was wearing a snug shirt that clung to his firm chest and showed off his muscular arms perfectly.

By the time Michael collected himself he realized he wasn’t the only one who’d noticed how fine Alex looked tonight. Saturn’s Ring wasn’t a gay bar but he was pretty certain every head was turned to appreciate Alex tonight.

They immediately started dancing together, bodies pressed very closely and the blue-haired man’s hands were once again all over Alex. He saw his hand trailing down Alex’s back and Michael telekinetically knocked it away.

He watched as the guy looked around in confusion but quickly returned to dancing with Alex. When blue-haired guy leaned in with a clear intention of kissing Alex, Michael was prepared but it was Alex who playfully dodged him with a gentle laugh and a subtle shake of his head.

This caught Michael’s complete attention. Every action from mystery man and every reaction from Alex took on a new meaning for him. It was clear this guy thought they were on a date and was expecting more than Alex was intending to give… not to imply Alex was being a tease. Though Michael could argue that being dressed like that Alex was purely being a tease but that just wasn’t Alex’s style. He was certain Alex would’ve been upfront with this guy who didn’t seem to like being brushed off.

Michael couldn’t stay and watch this unfold before him but he knew it wasn’t his place to intervene either. Alex wasn’t some helpless damsel in distress, he was a badass military officer and could hold his own against _this_ guy. 

Yet here he was, sitting in a dark corner and watching Alex from the shadows… there were words to describe what he was really doing and none painted him a good light.

He got to his feet and slinked away. Once outside, he wasn’t sure what to do with himself so he trudged down the street to the liquor store, intending to stock up for a night of wallowing in his trailer.

He’d done this to himself, to Alex, to _them_. He was the one who’d run away this time, run away from a chance to truly be happy with the one he loved. _He’d_ instigated it and had no one to blame but himself.

Even after _everything_ that had happened, Alex had really tried and Michael had pushed him away until they’d finally yelled it out… agreeing to let each other go, be free to move on with other people. Michael had put that plan in motion immediately but he was burned out already and just wanted Alex back. He couldn’t begrudge Alex seeing other people now, not after he’d slept with half the town in a bid to try to not want Alex.

Michael hoisted the case of beer under his arm as he walked out of the store. Across the street he saw Alex and blue-haired guy in a very heated argument. He didn’t want to eavesdrop but they were between him and his truck which was parked several blocks away near the Crashdown. 

He stayed on this side of the road but their voices carried enough for him to get the gist of the conversation. The guy clearly didn’t take Alex’s ‘I just want to be friends’ line very well. Michael could relate; he didn’t want to just be friends with Alex either.

He hurried along the street and tried not to imagine how the rest of the conversation was going. Michael reached his truck and put the beer in the back then climbed behind the wheel. It wasn’t exactly on his way home but he pulled out and headed towards Saturn’s Ring in time to see Alex turn, prepared to walk away. Blue-haired guy grabbed his arm but Alex forcefully broke free only to have the guy turn on his heel and head back inside.

Michael knew not to get involved but he drove closer, window down, leaned out.

“Wanna go for a ride?” He asked.

Alex looked up and Michael could see he was blinking back tears.

“You following me, Guerin?” Alex replied.

“Just buying beer” he replied “check the back if you don’t believe me”

Michael pointed over his shoulder but was surprised when Alex moved closer, peered into the flatbed and saw the case of beer. His shoulders immediately slumped.

“Can I at least drive you home?” Michael asked him.

He watched as Alex checked the time, cast a look back at the door of the bar then turned to meet Michael’s gaze.

“You don’t mind?” Alex asked.

“Wouldn’t offer otherwise”

Alex sighed, ran his hand through his hair and shrugged.

“Yeah, okay” he murmured “thanks”

Michael gripped the steering wheel as Alex opened the door and slipped into the passenger seat. He waited for him to affix his seatbelt before pulling from the curb onto the road. Michael drove down the street then turned a corner taking them further away from Alex’s place but if Alex noticed, he didn’t say anything.

He tried to examine Alex without taking his eyes off the road because he was genuinely concerned for him and the tears he was trying not to shed.

“So uh who was the guy?” Michael pressed.

“You _were_ following me?” Alex asked.

“No, not exactly but uh I have eyes Alex and… the conversation looked pretty heated”

“You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“Not the first time I’ve been called one, doubt it’ll be the last either”

“I’m an asshole too though” Alex confessed “he’s a really great guy; amazing kisser and a firecracker in bed”

“Always going off, huh?”

“I _told_ him,” Alex continued. “Everytime we hooked up, that it wasn’t serious… that I’m not… I’m _not_ looking for anything right now… and we agreed that it was only ever going to be sex”

Michael took his eyes off the road to look at Alex who was staring out the window, watching the streets pass them by.

“I asked him if he wanted to… hang out” Alex added “just as friends and it was fun or so I thought… I mean, he got a bit too friendly but we’ve seen each other naked so I guess one could say there’s no such thing as _too friendly_ ”

“And that makes _you_ an asshole?”

“He’s a nice guy, a good guy… I really think he cares about me but I keep pushing him away because he…”

“Well you looked pretty close sharing milkshakes at the Crashdown earlier”

“What?” Alex hissed.

‘Fuck’ Michael cursed himself.

“You _were_ following me! Following _us_!” Alex cried “why? Why the Hell would you do that?”

“Alex-”

“Stop the car” Alex demanded. “Stop the fucking car and let me out”

“Alex-”

“Just pull the car over! Now!”

Michael didn’t want to stop but he couldn’t have this argument while driving. He continued down the street and pulled into the deserted parking lot of a closed store.

Alex had opened the door and was trying to climb out before he’d even removed his seatbelt but Michael jumped out too and hurried around the truck.

“Alex, wait!!” Michael called as he reached for his hand.

“Leave me alone, Guerin!” Alex shouted.

“No!” Michael screamed.

“You want the truth?” Michael continued as Alex walked away from him. He shouted to Alex’s retreating form. “I was at the Crashdown when you came in and I saw the two of you together… I wasn’t stalking you! But seeing you _and him_ together… you were happy and I was _jealous_!”

Alex stopped walking but he didn’t turn around.

“So I followed you to Saturn’s Ring because… Because _I miss you_! And I was jealous that _he_ could be with you and I couldn’t” Michael said. “I made a mistake, Alex, and I can’t take it back but _I love you_ ”

“Guerin” Alex finally turned around to look at him.

“I stood there in that dive of a bar and watched him as he tried to kiss you, tried to touch you” Michael couldn’t stop “the way he _kept touching_ _you_ and yeah I was fucking livid but also… heartbroken because you were there with _him_ and not me!”

“You’re the one who pushed me away” Alex snapped. “Because being with me _hurt_ too much”

“ _I WAS WRONG!_ ” Michael yelled “not being with you hurts even more”

“So you stalked me? Waited to get me alone so you could… what?”

“Keep him away from you” Michael admitted as he stepped into Alex’s personal space. “Call me selfish but I don’t ever want anyone else to touch you”

“Guerin-”

“You’re _mine_ , Alex! And I’m _yours_!”

Alex reached up, grasped a fistful of Michael’s jacket and stared into his eyes. Hearts racing, eyes locked, they gazed into each other’s souls.

“And that’s why I push everyone away” Alex hissed “because I can’t be with anyone else. I pushed him away because _he’s not you_ … But it’s not so simple, Guerin! Life is complicated and relationships are _hard_! _You_ pushed me away, _you_ pursued my best friend, you broke my heart” his voice was hard but Michael could hear the pain beneath his tone. “But I _never stopped loving you_ ”

He pushed Michael across the carpark until he was pressed against the door of his truck. Eyes still locked, Michael licked his lips in anticipation. Seconds later, Alex was kissing him and his entire body came alive. It was animalistic yet instinctive. 

Michael used his telekinesis to drop the back of the truck then he lifted Alex off the ground and set him upon it before climbing atop of him. 

They clawed at each other’s clothes, neither caring they were in a deserted yet public place. Lips coming together, Alex’s fingers in Michael’s curls, Michael’s hands grasping Alex’s firm ass.

The couple ground their hips together, each thrusting against the other until they both reached between their bodies and took the other in their grasp. 

Kisses became more desperate and frantic as they each brought the other closer and closer to the edge.

Alex grasped Michael’s curls and tugged almost aggressively as he came, kissing his deeply as he lost himself to his orgasm. Michael kissed him through it until he surrendered to his own. 

They held each other in a sweaty, tired embrace while their kisses eased and became more tender and gentle. 

Michael covered them both with a blanket but they couldn’t stay there very long. He gently placed a kiss to Alex’s cheek.

“Can I still drive you home?” Michael whispered.

“Only if you stay with me” Alex replied.

“Stay? Alex, I never want to leave you again”

“After all, us assholes do have to stick together”


End file.
